


Just Kidding

by meloncitrus (grandmelon)



Series: SouRin Summer Fest 2018 [6]
Category: Free!
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Established Relationship, Fluff, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Phone Sex, Sexual Frustration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-27 12:51:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15685803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grandmelon/pseuds/meloncitrus
Summary: Week/Prompt: 3 - Long DistanceIt all starts with Rin joking about sending nudes.





	Just Kidding

**Author's Note:**

> Welp, happy week 3 everyone!!!!!

“How am I supposed to survive not touching you until summer?” Rin whined on the phone, flopping down on his bed. “It feels like it’s been years already.”

“It’s been a month,” Sousuke said, the amused tone coming over the phone irking him. He was laughing at him. Rubbing his forehead into his pillow he groaned, lamenting his boyfriend’s composure. Sure, it had only been a month, but when they had been living together for so long it was just too much of a change. It was killing him, not being able to look at him, touch him whenever he wanted.

“Don’t you miss me at all?” Rin joked, rolling over and staring up at the tan ceiling tiles.

“Of course I do,” Sousuke said, “but there’s nothing we can really do about it.”

“We could try phone sex,” Rin said, snickering at the way Sousuke choked on the other line. “Or sending nudes.”

“Rin!” Sousuke yelled and Rin laughed as he heard Sousuke’s door slam shut.

“I’m kidding,” Rin said, fits of giggles still erupting from his chest whenever he thought about how embarrassed Sousuke must be on the other side. “Anyways, how’s it over there? How’s the restaurant?”

“Good, I don’t have to do much, but it’s nice. Ai and Momo came the other day actually,” Sousuke continued and Rin settled in, listening to the low voice in his ears. The soft chuckles when he told Rin something funny. Rin’s ears blushed at the sound, and he thought about how he might bring the subject up again. That maybe it wasn’t as ridiculous as he had made it out to be, not when even the proximity of Sousuke’s voice pressed against his ear could draw out such a reaction. 

xxx

A few days after their phone call Rin decided action spoke louder than words and the best way to test the waters was to do just that, test the waters. He thought of it while staring at himself in the mirror, freshly washed with his towel wrapped around his waist. Rin grabbed his phone and made sure to tilt the camera down until his face was no longer in view. He snapped a picture, looking at it before adding a few winking emojis and sending it on his way.

The beating of his heart increased, waiting for an answer. He knew Sousuke was at work, so it’d be awhile before he saw it. Deciding to distract himself with homework, he got dressed and sat down at his desk, spinning around before settling down. He wondered what Sousuke would think. He knew he could play it off as a joke again if he needed to, but he was kind of interested in trying it out. They hadn’t really discussed ways to take care of each other’s various needs while separated. At the very least Rin thought they should try it out before condemning it. He was sure there had to be a reason other people did it.

Two hours later Rin didn’t receive a text, but an email.

_ Warn a guy next time _

Rin scrolled and saw an attachment, letting it load, there on his monitor was a blurry picture of Sousuke’s phone, a spiderweb of cracks erupting from the bottom right corner. Rin laughed, embarrassment flushing his face but knowing that that hadn’t been a negative reaction. He wrote back a quip about the other having butterfingers and to give him a call if he could. A little guilt settling in his stomach when Sousuke requested for a video call. Rin logged in on his laptop, a little phone popping up on his screen.

“Is it really broken?” Rin asked before greeting him, the pixelated video coming to life. Sousuke shook his head.

“Just the screen, my cousin’s going to take me into town to get it replaced. Guess it’s an easy fix.”

“Well that’s good, I could uh, send you some money for that,” Rin said, laughing behind his hand as he tried to hide his embarrassment. “You should take better care of your things Sousuke.”

“Whatever,” Sousuke sulked, “so was that a one-time thing or?”

“I don’t know, was it?” Rin asked, wanting to hear what Sousuke thought. Sousuke sat up a little, a half-hearted shrug as he turned his face away from the camera.

“You’re the one who did it, you tell me.”

“Up to you,” Rin countered and Sousuke got up from the screen, coming back with some ridiculous looking stuffed stag beetle. “What is that?”

“A gift from your juniors,” Sousuke said with a laugh. “They wanted to mail it to you, but I told them you didn’t need all the extra stuff taking up room. You’ll be getting a couple letters though. They told me to hold onto it until you’re back in Japan.”

“Those guys,” Rin said, a grin on his face. “Honestly, they should be more focused on themselves!”

“They’re doing well, they just wanted to send you a little something. I told them you’d appreciate letters more than items, since they don’t take up as much space.”

“Jeez,” Rin said, a fond smile on his lips. “So, how are they? You went and saw them again this week, right?”

“Yeah, Momo and Uozumi beat their records the other day, and Ai’s really taken to being the captain lately. They had a joint practice with Iwatobi when I went.” Rin perked up at that and Sousuke laughed. “They’re doing well too, if you were wondering.”

“Oh, shut up,” Rin grumbled, though his smile didn’t leave. “I heard they have some new members, what are they like?”

Sousuke told Rin about their main strokes, the general atmosphere of the new group, how they all got along. He also told Rin a bunch of nonsensical things Nagisa had tried to get Ai and the rest of Samezuka to do. Rin laughed as he listened to the mayhem Sousuke was painting for him. A little squeeze of loneliness passed through before Sousuke smiled at him openly, describing some crazy scavenger hunt they were put through. Rin leaned against his hand, unable to stop smiling for the rest of the conversation.

xxx

The next time Rin was feeling an itch to do something to stir things up, he decided on sending Sousuke another crazy picture right before bed. He was lying in his own bed, propped up on his pillows to read. He brought the book to his chin, pursing his lips as he thought about it. Sousuke hadn’t sounded like he would hate receiving another picture, and maybe this time he’d know whether it was worth doing or not.

Never one to hesitate, Rin set aside his book and pulled off his tank top, tossing it aside and pulling his phone up uncomfortably close to his face, making sure he tensed his abs to get that much more definition, one leg propped up, his sweats hanging low enough to show the band of his underwear, he shimmed a little until it was low enough to be scandalous and took a few shots.

It was a weird angle to take pictures, a few of them coming out blurry because he couldn’t hit the button properly on his first try. He deleted the ones that he deemed unworthy, selecting one and sending it off to Sousuke, asking him what he was doing. The reply came quicker than Rin expected, the ping of his phone going off before he had even set it aside to pick up his book again.

_ Ur going to get a cold _

Rin let out a huff of laughter, finding it very Sousuke but a little disappointed with the response. A second ping went off and Rin looked, eyebrows raising as he saw he had sent a photo. He shot up on the bed when Sousuke’s abs came into view, one hand pulling his shirt up with one hand and taking a headless selfie with the other. Rin covered his smile with his hand, giggling, equally excited and embarrassed.

Another message came and this time it was a picture of an English worksheet, he caught Sousuke doing homework it seemed. The caption made him snort.

_ Will send nudes for answers _

Rin pressed the call button and pulled it up to his ear. “Hey dork, what seems to be the problem?”

“You mean besides that it’s English?” Sousuke hummed, chuckling to himself. “I could use your help though, to be honest. There’s a test soon on grammar and I have no clue what I’m doing.”

“Okay,” Rin said, sitting up and tossing on his tank-top. “You’re either going to have to send me a better picture or tell me what the worksheet says.”

xxx

A week later it was Rin who almost dropped his phone, just finishing practice to be welcomed by a naked wet chest and a bright white towel on his screen. He shut the message and threw his phone into his bag so quick it was if it had been on fire. It might as well have, the flush on his cheeks raising questions from his friends as they finished getting dressed and heading out. Rin didn’t even bother look at the time while he was on the bus home, staring out at the buildings passing by, rapping his fingers against his thigh.

Soon enough Rin found himself alone in his room, staring at the wall before opening the message again, flushing as he saw the light trail of hair below Sousuke’s bellybutton disappear under the towel. It was new, he hadn’t seen Sousuke not shaved before. He squeezed his legs together, squirming before wondering if getting himself off to a picture of his boyfriend was somehow morally wrong.

Throwing out that idea, knowing that that had been the whole point of these teasing photos, Rin laid back against his bed, toying with the thought of sending Sousuke a response. Dipping his hand under his pants, palming himself through his underwear, his eyes trained on the prominent curve of Sousuke’s pecs. Remembering the feel of them in his hands, softer than he had ever expected.

Hiking up his shirt he pulled his pants down a little, freeing himself enough to give him freedom of movement. A devious thought in his mind he opened his camera, positioning his hand to cover anything too risky and taking a picture, sending it back to Sousuke. Rin jumped a little, twitching in his hand as his phone started play his ringtone. He answered the call, grinning when he heard Sousuke clear his throat.

“So, guess that worked,” he said after a second, Rin’s jaw dropping at that.

“You tease!” Rin said, accusatory before he groaned a little, not forgetting what he was doing. “Did you call to gloat?”

“Just wanted to hear you,” Sousuke said and Rin caught the breathlessness of his own voice. He was just as turned on as he was, maybe already getting himself off at the thought of Rin jacking off to his picture.

“You should send me more,” Rin said, closing his eyes. “You look good not shaving.”

“What—oh, yeah,” Sousuke said, voice far away for a second. “I forgot about that. I’ll send you more if you send me more.”

“Guess I gotta then,” Rin quipped, a grin on his face. “Tell me what you’re doing right now.”

“Use your imagination,” Sousuke sneered, embarrassment clear in the tone of his voice. Rin hummed, thumbing the head of his dick as he thought about what to say to get Sousuke off.

“You just showered—are you fingering yourself?” Rin asked, tightening his grip when he heard Sousuke’s breath catch. “You are? Fuck, Sousuke that’s so hot.”

“Shut up,” Sousuke said, his voice low. “Tell me what you are doing.”

“Imagining fucking you,” Rin said, moaning a little as he picked up the pace. “Touching you, watching how I slide into you and hear you moan my name while I do it.”

“Rin that’s,” Sousuke stuttered, Rin not missing the soft moan. “That’s embarrassing.”

“Yeah it is,” Rin chuckled, “but what I wouldn’t pay to be doing just that.”

“Can’t argue with that,” Sousuke mumbled, Rin pushed his phone closer to his ear, trying to hear everything. Every little breathy sigh or moan.

“What if,” Rin groaned, smearing the precum leaking out along his shaft. “What if you got into using toys? I bet you’d look great using—”

“Rin,” Sousuke whined. “Are you becoming more shameless over there or is it just because I can’t see your face right now?”

“Maybe both. Do you want me to stop?” Rin asked. The accompanying silence was all the answer he needed. “Next time let's try something new. I’ll let you fuck me and I’ll fuck you with a toy, a vibrator or something. Or maybe we should try some bondage shit. See what all the hype around fuzzy handcuffs is about,” Rin laughed a little, hearing Sousuke’s breath in his ear all he needed to draw close. He could imagine it, stuffing Sousuke with something other than himself, Sousuke trying to hide his face but letting Rin tie his hands above his head so he could see. “Would you like that?”

Sousuke groaned, lust and frustration clear to Rin. He was embarrassed but couldn’t deny wanting to try. Resting his phone between his shoulder and ear he let his other hand travel to his balls, listening to Sousuke’s moans increase. So soft, like he didn’t want anyone to hear. “Sousuke,” Rin called, twitching in his hand when he got a soft moan in response. “Sousuke, I want to touch you so bad.”

“Me too, Rin,” Sousuke muttered. “Wish you were here.”

“Say my name again,” Rin asked, feeling himself getting close.

“Rin,” Sousuke said again, a little louder. “Rin, are you close?”

“Yeah, yeah,” Rin answered, nodding his head. “Are you?”

Rin waited for an answer, but everything went quiet around him when that soft gravely voice spoke. “Cum for me, Rin.”

And he did. An electric shock traveled from his ear right to his dick and all he could do was let go, ride it out and moan Sousuke’s name. His phone knocked away as he squeezed and pumped himself, one hand catching his mess. Breathing heavy and mindless as he grabbed his tissues, giving himself a harsh but efficient wipe down before grabbing his phone, holding it up to his ear. Sousuke’s breathing had evened out and Rin cursed.

“Did you cum already?”

“Yeah?” Sousuke said, a question in his voice.

“I didn’t get to hear it,” Rin said, throwing himself back against his bed. “That’s not fair!”

Sousuke was silent for a moment before he laughed, so light and carefree it stopped Rin’s heart. “Guess you’ll just have to pay more attention next time.”

“You’re awful,” Rin said, though all he could do was grin at that. “What am I supposed to do when you say something like that? That was cheating!”

Sousuke just laughed more and Rin joined in, both a giggling mess as they came back to reality.

“Next time I’ll make sure not to miss it,” Rin promises, and Sousuke hummed, voice light and teasing.

“You can try, but I’m an expert when it comes to you,” Sousuke said.

“Was that meant to be a pun?” Rin said, laughing when he heard Sousuke click his tongue. He could hear the eyeroll from there.

“You tell me.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr Post](http://meloncitrus.tumblr.com/post/177000417901/just-kidding-grandmelon-free-archive-of-our)   
>  [Twitter Post](https://twitter.com/melon_citrus/status/1029484302189441024)


End file.
